This invention is directed to the treatment of cellulosic and masonry surfaces, and more particularly to the use of certain organosilicon compounds and combinations thereof, in order to render such surfaces water repellent.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,195, issued Dec. 17, 1991, there is disclosed an aqueous solution formed by combining water, a silane coupling agent, and an alkyltrialkoxysilane. The solution is used as a treating agent for cellulosic and masonry surfaces for rendering such surfaces water repellent. The present invention is an improvement on the '195 patent, in which these type of aqueous solutions have been found to exhibit better water exclusion when combined with certain waxes. Thus, the addition of a wax to an aqueous treating solution of the type described in the '195 patent, has been found to result in better water repellency properties, than can be obtained with either the aqueous treating solution alone or with the wax alone.
In a prior copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/839,419, filed Feb. 21, 1992, now abandoned, entitled "Method of Producing Aqueous Silicone Resin Emulsions", and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, there is described certain emulsified silicone resins. It has been found that these emulsified silicone resins can be combined with the aqueous treating solution and the wax noted above, to provide improved even better water exclusion and repellency, than can be obtained with either the aqueous treating solution of the '195 patent alone, with the wax alone, or with the emulsified silicone resin of the '419 application alone.
With the advent of various federal and state environmental constraints on volatile organic content, these water based systems have significant advantage and value in the market place, especially in construction and architectural applications.